Sam's going to Seirin!
by Taiga-Kagami
Summary: Sixteen-year old country, American Samoa, also known as Sam Paofao, goes to Seirin High, a new high school in Tokyo. Being the only foreign student there, she'll face people she never met and accomplish challenges. Luckily, she has a few new friends that can help her out. Will Sam be able to accomplish her goals? Find out here in "Sam's going to Seirin!"
1. Her Intro

**Her Intro**

The young country, American Samoa, was playing basketball with her two older brothers, Alfred, who's America and Matthew, who's Canada. She was a developing country, so America took care of her pretty good, despite of being the energetic and loud country. Canada did also the best, with help of the F.A.C.E (France, America, Canada, and England for those who are new to Hetalia.) family. Francis, who's France, was being the same fatherly figure to Canada, as well for England.

Her older sister, Samoa, was out with the Polynesian countries, so she left the responsibility to the four men.

"Here Sam, go for it!" Alfred passed the ball and she ran past Matthew, getting the ball into the basket. "Yes!" she exclaimed. The girl herself was tall at the age of ten, which made her 5'6.

"Someday, dudette, you'll be great at playing basketball!" Alfred said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I agree with America. You've gotten better than me." Canada said quietly, smiling.

"Huh, I guess so. You two are _usos _(brothers) to me, so supporting and caring!" she said, grinning.

They all laughed light-kindheartedly as they were heading to get ice cream then heading home. Through the years, she had been working out and running laps. At the age of sixteen, she was allowed to go to world meetings with the other countries. She was new to it, but she'll get used to it at some point.

She was heading to the world meeting held in Tokyo, Japan with America, when she asked something about school. "Hey Alfred, I was planning to head to high school here in Japan. What was that school you were talking about?"

"You mean Sai-no Seirin High? I heard it's a good school. It had opened last year, so they have two years of high school only. Hopefully they will have a third year." he said. "You can talk to Kiku about it. I think he knows about it." They both went into the large room.

During the meeting there was the usual thing: England yelling at France while there was a loud party of countries talking or yelling at each other,then Germany yelled to stop the ruckus, making the whole room quiet. But everyone stared at Sam. They were surprised that she never did anything stupid, except sketching something on her drawing pad.

She felt every pair of the countries' eye were on her, so she broke the ice. "What?" she said calmly.

"You vere so quiet that no one had noticed you, frau." Prussia said.

"So? I'm used to this kind of thing as a matter of fact. I always hear Samoa yell at Hawaii when they fight, so I got used to it over the years."

Everyone turned their attention to Germany, telling everyone that the meeting was over. Everybody left as Sam caught up with Kiku.

"Uh, Kiku? Could I come over to your home? I want to talk to you about something." The short man looked at the 5'11 girl, nodding.

"You may. What is it do you want to say to me?" He asked. "I'll tell you when we get to your place."

She has messaged Alfred on her I-Phone, telling him that she decided to live in Japan, which surprised him.

_Alfred. I decided to live in Japan._

_WHAT?! You need to talk to me about this first dudette!_

_Okay. Meet me in my hotel room at 11:00 tonight. I'm with Japan at his home about Seirin High. TTYL maybe._

_'kay. TTYL too._

She turned it off when they arrived.

"Do you want tea?" he asked. She nodded.

When they got their tea, he asked again, "What is it you need to say to me? Is it something about Arfred (Alfred)?"

"No. I heard about Seirin High, and I do decide to go to school there. But another thing bothering me is how will I go to school here if I don't know where to live?"

"Seirin Academy? It's a new school that opened up last year. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Trust me. I want to know your school system here compared to America's."

"Okay. Should you speak to Arufureddo about this, Sam?"

"I am. So please?" He thought about it for a second. "Okay. You can rive with me. You better apply for the school as soon as you can."

After that, Kiku returned her to her hotel. Alfred arrived at America Samoa's hotel room. He went as he sat down on the bed.

"So, you are really going to school and living here?" She nodded.

"I've made my decision Alfred." "But where will you stay? Are you really sure?"

"I'm staying at Japan's place until I can find a good apartment. And I'm sure. But I will miss you though." She hugged Alfred, as he hugged her back tightly, but not that tightly.

"Okay. But I'll stay here until you get settled here in Tokyo. 'kay?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Well, let me find an application for the school." She bid him farewell, as she went to go find an application. She packed her stuff and headed out of the hotel.

In the following weeks, she would be starting her new high school. She had already applied with the help of Kiku and has moved in with him. She will be the only Samoan student there.

_I'm ready. I'm really ready for this!_


	2. The Meeting of Five Certain People

Sam's POV

It was the first day of Seirin High, and I was excited about it. I apparently got a boy's uniform instead of a girl's uniform because they didn't have my size, which was XL (extra large). Kiku called from the living room.

"Sam-chan, are you ready? Ret's go!" I tied my hair in a messy bun and followed him to the living room to see another girl there.

"Kei Honda, my city name is Tokyo. I'll be the translator student at Seirin. What's yours?" The girl asked.

"My country is Amerikan Samoa, and my real name is Sam Paofao." I said. We both greeted each other with a smile.

"Werru (Well), off you go you two!" He escorted the both of us out of the estate as we grabbed our bicycles and walked with it by our side.

"So...you're Tokyo, huh? I heard most of the pop culture comes there."

"Hai. Say, do you like the VOCALOID Meiko?"

"Yeah! She's my favorite, along with Luka, Lily, and Ruko."

"I like Meiko. I can't berierive (believe) that no one cares about her, except for those who love her. I also like Rin, because she's cute. And Miku! What kind of music do you rike from VOCALOID?"

"Hmm, ones that involve metal rock, traditional Japanese mixed with pop, and...I don't know what else." "Hai."

As soon as we arrived the two of us walked through a crowd of so many people. Some Japanese school girls looked at me like I was intimidating or something.

"Why are some girls staring at me? Is it because how I look right now?" "It's because you are a new foreign student and necessarily see girls, like me, with a height around theirs."

"Oh."

Something that had caught my eye is a person handing out flyers for Seirin's basketball club. There was also a sign-up booth, where there was a red hair guy with black layers at the tips of his hair. I had never in my whole life seen a guy with red-black hair ever, well, maybe. After he left, I went to sit down.

"Talofa-I mean Kon'nichiwa. I maybe rude to ask but where could I sign up?"

"A-ah, a girl? What do you think Junpei? Well, give us a moment." They talked for a few moments.

Riko's POV

"Junpei, a girl? Should we work this out first?" I asked him as the dark-tan skinned girl looked at her schedule.

"She looks like an exceptional player. So why not? But wouldn't she feel uncomfortabl around the guys though?"

"Exactly. But I do agree about her being exceptional. Okay...I'll let her in."

I turned back at the girl, with that confident smile I always have on my face.

"Okay. This, right here in front of you, is where you sign up." I pointed out the paper to her. She looked foreign, so she had an Japanese English translator student help her out on what I'm saying. The translator looked at me, waiting for a response.

"The newcomers confirmation happens today in the basketball court after school. So, I'll see you!" I exclaimed to the taller girl, who gave me a friendly smile and walked away with her friend.

Back to Sam's POV

That girl seems nice. Is she a recruiter or something? Well, I'm heading to home room right now. I had learned the Japanese school system a few weeks ago and had remember how it went. Apparently, I'm in the same home room with Kei, so that's awesome! But I noticed a light-blur haired teen and that guy with red-black hair I saw at the club sign-up this morning in my home room.

The teacher called our names.

"Sam Paofao?" She had some trouble saying my last name as some kids were snickering, but not to be mean to me. I raised my hand. She looked up at me. "You're a foreign student, are you?" Kei translated and said to me.

I nodded my head. "Okay. You and are in the same classes."

After school, I was to go to the basketball court about confirmation about the newcomers. I went and changed into the necessary clothes that Riko girl said to wear. I walked into the basketball court.

"Hello! My name is Riko Aida, coach of Seirin's basketball team. Today, I'm going to see if everyone here is ready for this. But first, take off your shirts."

Out of POV

When Riko said that, everyone was surprised. But they did it anyways when she gave a reason. Sam took off her shirt hesitantly, showing her sports bra she had. Some of the guys', not including Kuroko and maybe Kagami, mouths were slightly open. The exercising and working with the weights did really pay off.

Riko scanned Sam. "This feels too weird.." She said. She never felt weird being around the other countries, but right now, she felt embarrassed with a sports bra on and is in front of a few guys. Now it felt too weird.

"Trust me. It does for all of us." Kagami said in English.

"Well at least I'm not alone." she said back, cursing a word in Samoan. No one knew what she said though.

"Hyuuga was right. Sam is pretty exceptional." He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked.

"I'm Kuroko." He said. "EH?!" Riko exclaimed.

She scanned him, having a surprised look, in a bad way. She had to think about it when she gets home. But then everyone in the court heard laughing from outside, which made Sam curious and suspicious about who was going to come in here._  
_

Sam's POV

This Kuroko guy freaked me out for a bit. He's...he's like a ghost! Or maybe like a shadow. I then heard boisterous laughing coming from outside, and it sounded too familiar.

When they came in, I dropped my head down and growled lowly. France came up from behind me, to grope my breast obviously because I heard the usual sounds when he did so, but I yelled at him.

"GOD DAMMIT, FRANCIS! DON'T DO THAT HERE AT THE BASKETBALL COURT, YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" I yelled loudly at him. I left the others in surprise. Not the Bad Touch Trio and The Awesome Trio, (Yes, they called themselves that.) but my fellow Japanese team mates.

"But cheri, could I-"

"She said not to. What part of "Don't do that here" don't you understand?" Kagami said, with an intimidating aura surround him. France cried fake tears and ran to his friends.

"Frau, who is zat un-awesome red head dude over there?"

"The name's Kagami Taiga." He looked at Prussia and shot him a glare.

"Hey, Sam or whatever your name was, who are these people and why are they here?" Kagami asked.

"Okay, guys. Over there is the white hair German is Gilbert, who claims to be Prussian, the Spaniard is Antonio, the American is Alfed, the French pervert is Francis, and the Danish over there is Mathias. These five guys have groups that my friends call them. Glibert, Antonio, and Francis are the Bad Touch Trio. And Gilbert, Alfred, and Mathias are the Awesome Trio, though I find them not awesome at all." She said to her Japanese peers.

Then Kagami translated it to Japanese to tell them, but improvised it. (Author's Note: I'll provide the English translation below.)

"彼女はマティアスがある上でそこに白い毛がプロイセンであることを主張するギルバート、あるとにわたって、スペイン人はフランスの変態がフランシスですが、アメリカ人はアルフレッドで、アントニオであり、デンマークのことを言った。これらの人は彼女の友人が自分自身を呼び出すことをグループがある。ギルバート、アントニオ、そしてフランシスバート·タッチ·トリオである。ギルバート、アルフレッド、そしてマティアスは素晴らしいトリオである、彼女がすべてでそれらは素晴らしいが見つかりませんが。" He said, making the others say "Oh...," explaining why my foreign friends were here.

I sighed."Guys, what are you doing here in the school's basketball court? Do you want me to slap you with my slippers because of this or not?"

Alfred looked at me, with those puppy eyes, and I never fell for those. "We wanted to see you~"

"Alfred, I already know that Francis wanted to grope me again because of reasons."

"...Darn, you knew." "I have instincts." Denmark was about to get his axe ready, but I stopped him.

"Guys, go. I'll deal with you five later when I get home from school." They left the court immediately.

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't expect them to be here."

A guy named Teppei spoke up, in an attempt to speak English. It was "Engrish" though. "It's okay. We didn't mind at arru (all). Though, it was a puroburemu (problem) and disrupted our doings."

Out of POV

Later that same day, Riko was on the bus home from school.

_Kuroko's stats are way lower than the average. A player in the Generation of Miracles played for that team with low stats. That's impossible! _

She thought about Sam's and Kagami's stats.

And_ that girl, who's Sam, her stats are like Kagami's, but slightly altered. I wonder how they will face each other in the practice match tomorrow._

* * *

Uh, here's the English translation for what Kagami said.

"She said that over there with the white hair is Gilbert, who claims to be Prussian, the Spaniard is Antonio, the American is Alfred, the French pervert is Francis, and the Danish over there is Mathias. These guys have groups that her friends call themselves. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis are the Bad Touch Trio. And Gilbert, Alfred, and Mathias are the Awesome Trio, though she doesn't find them awesome at all."

And yeah, I did change up the scene from the original, since this story is a crossover. And gomen for my bad attempt at typing Teppei's Engrish. It was horrible in my opinion. I think I may have my facts wrong from the original episode, so I'll have to rewatch it again, if I have the time though. Might edit the chapter at some point. Next chapter is the character info for Sam.


End file.
